Unresolved Issues
by ballerina-Alice
Summary: Edward left to go to war. Leaning Bella behind, and promising to return to her. When he does he discovers that things aren't as well as he thought. A//N: A one-shot unless requested to be a story.
1. Chapter 1

It was time. I knew that my whole world was shattering around me, crashing and burning with this fateful day, I was losing him. I had no idea if he was to ever come back. I only knew that this was my only true love, there would be no one else, and if he died, I would kill myself. Beyond him there was no hope for me.

We stood on the porch, waiting. The bus was almost here, and he was almost gone. He held me while I tried to keep from crying. I was about to explode. My chest ached with every breath, wracking my insides to nothing. It all hurt so badly. He rubbed circles in my back soothing me. I knew he felt it to, but this is what he had to do, or at least that's what he said. He wanted to do SOMETHING, be remembered and make a difference. I understood and tried not to get in the way of that. Of course I failed on day one. The day we met, falling in love, getting married. It all just made it that much harder for him. I knew, going into this that he wanted to do this. Who knows what our future plans are? Who knows if he and I HAVE a future? Oh, god, my nose tingled. I was on the verge of breaking, more so than I already was.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Just let it out Bella. I don't want to see you cry, but it's better than this. I will come back. You jus-" How did he know? He didn't, and he knows I hate false hope, I've experienced too much of it.

"NO! Edward you don't know that! You can't possibly know if you are going to come back, you just don't know. What if he doesn't? What if you come back and don't want me…?" I whispered the last part. I started to sob. I brought my arms up to him and held on for my life. That's when I heard it. The awful screeching of, his, bus. It pulled up to the house. We glanced up and for the first time in my life I saw a single tear role down his cheek.

" You have to trust me. I know in my heart that I WILL come back. Don't you ever say that I won't want you. I will love you forever and always. You have to promise to take care of yourself for the time being, though, when I get back there won't be any more worries. I have so much pride in the fact that YOU are my wife. You tried to make it easier and I am so grateful. I love you more than life itself, Bella don't you see? When I get back we are going to have fun and live. You, me, and everyone can hangout. I would also love to have a baby with you. This needs to happen first." He gave me one last kiss whispered against my lips, "Wait for me…"

" Always and forever." With that he turned and left. I watched the bus pull away. Burned into my head was now the burning passion and truth his emerald eye's had held. He had grabbed my arms and I knew, before he said it with words that he only held honesty. I loved him so much, I still do.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Alright ya'll I don't know how popular this will be, but for now it's just a one-shot. I might make it into a whole story. In which case I would change the summary and the story would take off from there. However, I need to know some things:**

_**Do you WANT it to be a story?**_

_**Should it take off from here, like this is her memory?**_

_**Should I have glimpses of the past?**_

_**Should I have chapters of the past, like before he leaves?**_

**I need these questions answered. I do answer all of my reviews, so if you have questions or comments, please feel free to ask. I love it when you take an interest. Thank you guys so much!**

**~A**


	2. AN, don't review!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a MA/N: Hey guys! Look, don't kill me okay? I got caught with a Myspace then, I got grounded for a month. That was on August 26th. I still don't have my laptop back and it has all of my starts for chapters. I also might write a story about Alice when I'm done with PS I love you and ANLMANL. Then I will start my Alice project and UI. Again I'm super sorry. If you want to read my writing at all, I guess some of you may like the way I write, then contact me and I will let you read my really short story I just wrote. Oh and my YouTube account is TorturedSecrets. I should be the first thing to show up. I try to post videos explaining behavior, like when my documents froze. So message me, do whatever you need to. I'll try writing soon!


End file.
